


The Outlaw With a Heart of Gold

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fallout 4 Hurt/Comfort, Fallout 4 Romance, Fallout Romance, Fantasy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, New Fallout 4 Romance, Nora Fallout, Nuka Girl Fantasy, Nuka world porter gage pov, Nuka world romance, Porter Gage Outlaw with a Heart of Gold, Porter Gage Romance, Sexy Nuka Girl, Unexpected pregnancy in nuka world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: Gage and Nora meet in Nuka World. There's chemistry, sex, and Nuka girl. Perhaps even love, but times are changing and Nuka World isn't all that fun anymore.





	1. I Can't Make You Love Me

She gives a man ideas. That's what she does.

Here I stand at the bottom of this pit that's all painted up like it's nighttime with stars and aliens and who knows what. I mean, shit. Was this supposed to fool anyone into thinking they were flying in space? Me'n the Overboss been scouting through Nuka World for hours. There's a shit-ton of robot debris behind us, and the stink down here is rank enough to curl _my_ toes, but she's determined to retrieve all seven of those star cores from Nuka Galaxy before we call it quits for the day.

She ain't nothin' but a slip of a girl, but she ain't tired. I reckon she don't eat either, but I'm hungry enough to eat the ass-end out of a deathclaw. Maybe some of that good whiskey in Coulter's old place. It's her place now, but she don't care if I drink the good stuff. She's a good girl like that. Generous and smart and like I was saying nothing like any girl I've ever met.

Goddamn, if she ain't as pretty and fresh as she was at dawn when I watched her come down that shabby elevator dressed in the cleanest pair of leathers I ever saw. She’s got curves, too. Curves like no girl in this world ever had and damned if that leather don’t pour over her body like some kinda golden oil. All that brown hair of hers glinting red and gold in the morning light is something to see. Ever since I watched her walk out of that arena leavin' ol'Coulter flat on his back like a squashed radroach, I ain't been able to take my eyes off her.

Aw, hell. Listen, what I know about women wouldn't fill a shot glass. Don’t get me wrong, I ain’t stupid. I know there’s all kinds of ‘em. Between me and the fence post, I'll admit to thinking about going a few rounds with that spitfire, Cait. But that's a different story for a different campfire. Anywho, some will cut your throat soon as look at you, some might give you a nice time for a price. Hell some might be the marry ‘n have kids kind. Don’t meet many of them though. Not in the crowds I run with. Most of the time, ‘specially here. It's a don’t stick your dick in crazy kinda world.

So like I said, I'm standing next to her at the bottom of this crazy-ass building. It’s full of killer robots that's she's calling a ride. I call it a shooting gallery. I guess she means folks used to jump in these little cars and ride around on this track? That's just crazy, I say. You know what she did? I tried to stop her. Don't think I didn't. She walked the entire track just because she could. What if she'd fallen off? But, she didn't and laughed the whole way.

Know something else? I'm watching her dig through yet another pile of shit and then she lifts another one of those pretty colored light-boards and laughs. Only it ain't the same laugh I heard this morning. It's high and shrill and sounds kinda, I dunno, desperate. It's so different than everything else about her. Then it hits me, and I put my hands on her shoulders without thinking twice.

I lowered my voice. “Nora?” But she froze, anyway and I reckon I heard her gasp. Then she dropped the damn star core. Just like that. What if it broke? Now she's brittle as a piece of old glass under my hands, but she hasn't moved, so I kept talking. “Look, I ain't much, but I am your friend and someone I think you've learned to trust.”

She nodded slowly as she's nearly standing on her toes with every muscle in her body tense and vibrating.

“I got something to say. I been watching you get anxious instead of tired...right now you're pulled tighter than Maggie Black's ponytail. Haven't seen you eat or sleep longer than an hour since I met you. Let's take these cores and head back to the mountain. Before we go— _now I'm blushing, and Porter Gage don't blush_ —I see how wound up you are and I reckon I know why. Shit, Nora. I'm trusting you enough to understand what I'm saying.” 

I'm in it now and I'm 'fraid to let go of her 'cause of what I might do. I'd never hurt her, but a man's got needs. What I should do is head over to the ampi'theater and grab one of those Pack girls. They ain't too clean but they can suck a paint can dry if you get my meaning. _Dammit, this ain't about me._

“Boss, I ain't asking to be your man, but I am saying...I'm offerin' to take care of you... Just you and me aiming to get you somewhere between the way you are now and sleep.”

She shook her head hard enough to make her hair swing free. The first brush of the fine, clean strands over my fingers ignited a fire that goes straight south. Now I feel like just another of those rutting heathens that stare at her like she's a piece of meat. Her next words take the fire right outta me.

“I can't. Don't you understand? I can't stop. I have to keep moving. Or, I'-I'll start crying or screaming, or I'll jump off the top of that goddamn mountain.”

She shivered and the tears she fought so hard to hide put a tone in her voice that tore a protective streak out in me. Shit. Me, Porter Gage, the heartless badass of Nuka World. I swallowed hard over the lump in my throat (most likely my pride) and took a step toward her. This close I could wrap her in my arms, but I knew better. 'Cause here's a woman who took shit from no one. Not a raider, not a ghoul and not that high tone bunch of BOS bastards.

 For the goddamn record, I want to stay it ain't easy being a gentleman when in your whole life you've never had to learn the subtler points of comfort and seduction. So while my dick tried to span the distance between me and that hot-as-fuck ass of hers, I managed to keep my voice calm— _Jesus H. Christ_ —How'm I supposed to do that with my head emptying faster than blood out of a shot-up settler?

“You can't keep on like this," I said straight out. "It’ll break you. It'll get you killed. I wouldn't like that. Wouldn't like that one bit.” And that truth shook all the bravado right out of me, causing a lot of what ifs to scare the piss outta me. _Suck it up, Gage._ “It'll be whatever you need. But something that never goes further than that room. I know you trust me, but I don't know that I understand how to treat a lady as fine and educated as you, but I do know something about the churning gut, and hot blood 'comes from fighting and killing like we done today...fuck, like we been doin' all week. You don't need to say nothing, baby. I'll wait for you in that nice room you set up for me down to the hall from you. You come to me if you've a mind to share.”

I grabbed that fallen star core and headed for the exit, not even looking back to see if she followed.

Two hours later I'm scrubbed, shaved and wearing a clean pair of blue jeans and my favorite Nuka world t-shirt. Hell, I even changed my eye patch into something that wouldn't scratch her soft skin...in case. You all know what I'm talking about. I waited for her and resisted the urge to open the bottle of whiskey. No. I wouldn't drink unless she joined me. Just about the time I gave up waiting and decided to empty that bottle the door at the end of the hallway creaked open. Then like some green settlement boy, my heart exploded in a shower of nerves that set my gut churning like a mutant's cook pot.

Footsteps, then the soap clean scent of her floated to me. Smelling of sweat and burned sunlight or clean... I didn't really care. She's a stunner either way. My fingers twitched with the need to touch her hair...because it would be soft and warm. Would she allow me to stay with her...love her? _Big mistake Gage._ What would I expect from her? The bottle disappeared from the table and behind me, I heard the slosh of whiskey in a glass. Okay. Good a starting place as any.

“What do you want from me, Gage?” She asked in a voice that sounded nothing like a general or a knight. 

“Nothing, boss. Not a damn thing you ain’t ready to give. You already showed me more friendship and faith than anyone ever. Shit, baby. Truth is I'd love to kiss you, dreamed about it, but we ain’t here for me.”

I know she’s right behind me, but she’s quiet...maybe she’s shy? I know'd she was married, but perhaps she ain't that experienced. That's okay, 'cause o'l Gage will take care of her. She's close enough to hand me a glass. When she reached around in front of me her hand shook, and the whiskey sloshed onto her fingers. I took our glasses and set them down. Then I took her hand and raised it to my lips. When she didn't flinch, I washed her skin with my tongue.

 _I ain't no good at this romance shit. Shouldn't be tryin' it._ I tugged her toward me, and she covered the space between us, and now she's in my arms with those long fingers spread over my back. I couldn't stop myself from burying my face in her hair. Goddamn, it feels good for her to be holding on to me with her head resting against my chest. "Baby, you give a man ideas." I breathed into her neck and when she shivered I pulled her closer my arms wrapped around her. “Good girl. You're something special, you know that?”

Her face twisted against my chest and I felt her breath hitch. “I'm nothing like that. I'm a housewife with a useless law degree, and now I'm a...”

“Hush,” I whispered and turned her face up to mine, and kissed her. Didn't I make myself a promise? The hell with it. I kissed her. I tried to pull away...I'd promised her. But goddamn she's sweet. When she rose on her toes, I let her press her body against mine. My obvious desire for her pressed against her thigh. She didn't pull away. Instead, she pressed closer, wrapped her arms around my neck and chased my mouth until she caught me. And that's about the time she slipped her tongue between my lips and I realized she wasn't exactly dressed in her usual leathers. 

I straight-armed her, and my action set her breasts bouncing in a way that made my throat close, and the room tilt. Know why? Cause the only thing covering those beauties was the white fabric...my eyes traveled downwards to the full black belt cinching her waist, and rounding those baby-hips of hers round into the stretchy fabric. Those boots go nearly up to her crotch where I can see...sweet Jesus, my own personal Nuka Girl ain't wearing no underwear.

“Baby.” Came out of my mouth like I dunno, not like the man I thought I was five minutes ago. And, “Where did you get that?” Fell out of my mouth next sounding like I was her father.

“Where do you think I got it?” She said and laughed her fingers curling into my shirt and just like that my nice clean Nuka World t-shirt went flying. The first touch of fingers...She's tickling me by dragging her fingertips over my stomach. Does she like what she sees? No, I'm not asking her. Not now. Not ever. Now, who the hell thought old Porter Gage would end up in the arms of such a classy broad? Not me that's for damn sure. So before I start babbling like a kid, I reached for the buttons at the rise of her breasts. Should I touch her or just tear the buttons right off? Should I let her do it herself? She answered for me when she wrapped her hands around mine, stopping me from opening the skimpy shirt.

“Is this okay?” She murmured while a blush turned the pale skin on her breasts and neck a shade of pink that turned me into a hungry wolf. _Slow down, Gage. Just slow the fuck down._

”Like you have to ask." Cause here I was thinking...Never mind what I thought...Tired of thinking. "Let me take care of you.”

She released my hands to answer me. So I slid one arm around her waist and hauled her close, while my other pulled the fabric until her breasts tumbled into my hand.

“You fed your son with these didn't you?” I said all breathless like a damn kid. Now you see what all these thoughts about love and taken' care of folks does to your insides. Turns 'em into a pile of ghoul goo. Then she says the one thing that completely undoes me. No, I don't know why. It just did.

“Yes.”

Maybe it was because all of a sudden I wanted to be the one to put a baby in her. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm losing it. I tugged on her earlobe with my teeth, “You pay attention, Boss. Don't let me do anything that won't make you feel good. You understand?” I slid my hands down over her ass and lifted her against me. When my knees hit the bed, I sat down with her straddling my legs. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I... _Oh shit, I didn't mean...not like that. Shit. Fuck. Piss. Damn._

She arched her back when I pressed a tentative kiss to her chest. Whatever my pretty girl needs, I thought with a grin that stretched wide enough to feed on the soft flesh of her rounded breast. My right hand palmed the other breast the nipple responding to my touch by hardening against my palm. Her breath is coming hard and fast, so I fisted her breast letting my fingers slip over her wet skin twisting the nipple soaked from my kisses. Well, that lite a fire under her, and she bit my shoulder.

Then she grabbed my face, tilted my head back and crushed her lips to mine. Her kisses turned sloppy when she stuttered, “Don't stop.” And dropped her ass against my thigh. I swear the wet heat of her soaked into my jeans making my dick twitch in protest of the confining fabric. I went back to work, alternating between the hard flesh and them pointy nipples. Ain't it great that women come with two of these? One for each hand. Am I right? Christ, she's hot, and I'm pretty sure about to come. I bit into the heated skin allowing my teeth to scratch the hard nipple.

She jerked against my mouth sank her nails into my shoulder. The sound of my name on the exhale of her orgasm nearly had me losing my load. Honest to god I had to lift her pretty ass away from my dick. One more touch and I'll explode. I did let her hold onto me while she caught her breath. Then I laid her down against the clean sheets. My hands slid down the boots where I can feel the firm muscles. Bet she didn't have 'em before she woke up in this world. Hours, miles, days of walking turned her already healthy body into rounded muscles covered with velvet skin. Before I reached for her waistband, I glanced up for permission. Heavy-lidded eyes and a slow smile told me all I needed to know. Alright then. Off with the pants.

Wait, now I could see where she soaked right through...Then once again she made a choice for me and caught my head with her legs and dragged me down. What a way to go. Right? Protected by the fabric I could use my teeth and mouth on her. So I feasted on her alternately battering her flesh with my tongue and dragging my teeth over that sweet little mound. I kept at it until started begging me to fuck her. Well, come to Jesus, baby. I made short work of those boots and skin-tight pants. She's naked to me now and the sight of the wet curls between her legs glistening in the candlelight made me hungry for a taste of her.

“You look uncomfortable,” she said as if we weren't doing more than enjoying a couple of beers at the Third Rail.

“Baby, you're sweet, but I don't dare let _him_ out. I think you know what I mean.” She pouted and said in a way that made me want to strip down and tie a bow around my dick.

“You said you would take care of me., but who takes care of you?”

“Usually my right hand,” I replied truthfully and settled between her long legs. I pressed a kiss to her lips, and she licked my lower lip than damn if she didn't nip at my mouth. My hand caught her hands undoing the top button of my jeans. “Stop,” I said. Then I'm reminded that the Overboss with her strong, calloused hands is also a general and a knight. My jeans opened. Hey, I obey orders. But now she's pushing me back and rising over me.

“Awe baby, what're you doin'?”

“I always wanted to try this, but my husband wouldn't ...didn't want me to.”

My dick leaped into her hands she gather me up and spread her fingers around me. Well, hell. Two could play at this little game. I could take her mind off jerking me off. I swiveled around and when I kissed her curls she groaned my name and tilted her hips toward me.

“All you want.” I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue inside the swollen needy lips of her pussy. Nora parted her thighs for me, and I helped myself when her clit came out to greet me. I slid two fingers inside her and got down to work. She tasted sweet and sharp like piss and sweat and woman. Goddamn, it's been a long time since I'd been with a girl clean and pretty enough to make me want this.

While she worked her hips against my fingers, I sucked on her clit then flicked my touch across it like I did her nipples. I glanced in her direction her hands were fisted into the sheets. She was almost there. I could feel her muscles clenching at my fingers. Her breath came out in short little gasps. I pushed my tongue against her clit and sucked at her lips.

Time stood still when she gave a small cry and stopped breathing. While I'm congratulating myself on a job well done she screamed. That's my good baby, I thought to myself as she bucked her hips against my mouth.

“Ain't you something, boss.”

Thinking I'd gotten her mind off my dick, I let her catch her breath and just enjoyed her allowing me to hold her. She had other ideas—I should have known right?—With a quick turn my dick found itself between her lips. Before I could pull away, she took hold of me and swallowed as much of me as she could. Just swallowed me down...Goodbye world, I'm dying.

“Sweet-fucking...Boss...There's gonna be a point...Shit. How in the hell...You don't even know...Nora!” I shouted when she licked a strip from my bunghole through my balls and up my dick. I let her play until I couldn't take it anymore and hauled her back up to face me.

“Gage?”

I knew what she wanted. “Ain't gonna do that, baby. Look, I know you been married…”

“I want you to fuck me. Now. Then I want you to pull out and let me watch you…”

Do you have any idea what it does to a man to hear that word out of the pouty lips of a badass lady like Nora? Maybe you do, I don't know. But I can tell you what it did to me and quick as I flipped her around, lifted her hips and I buried myself in her. And wasn't it just all the fuck there, too. The hot muscles clenching my dick, bathing me in her sweet juices, teasing me and kissing me, no, fucking me with her tongue covered in the taste of both of us driving me over the edge of sanity. I felt her legs wrap around my waist and that was the end of me. My body released into her. Blinding me with white light and sending into a fucking tailspin of things I ain't never felt before. Oh, damn. I forgot. She'd wanted to watch me. No problem. That won't take long. Just a few minutes. I just rested my head on those beautiful breasts of hers. 

Red-eye woke me with something about "The real deal." He is so full of shit. Then I remembered, fuck-yeah my time with Nora had been the real deal. Hell, yeah. I reached for her. Took a minute...how far could she get? All I found was a yellowed piece of paper. 

_Gage_

_Thanks for last night. I...well, I don't know what to say, except you were right. I needed a mini-vacation. But now It's time I got back to the Commonwealth. Danse is waiting for me with a list of missions and Preston is, Preston and keeps me busy. There's also a list of settlements flashing on my pip-boy that need my help, so it might be a while until I circle back to Nuka World. Before I leave, I'm meeting William for breakfast. I Don't know what he wants to talk about so it's best that I stop by The Parlor. Take care._

_Nora_


	2. More Than Words Can Say

“Well don't that beat everything you ever heard of?” I shouted to the empty room. Then I crushed that damn note and threw it across the room, which did zero for my disposition. Here I am, all alone in a bed that smells like sex...I mean good sex, a Nuka Girl costume that ain't gonna be good for nothing 'cept good memories and well, maybe jacking off. I'll I got is that stupid note and a hard on the size of Fizztop Mountain.

I'm ready for a good morning you-know-what. Instead, she just up and left me here to go set up with Preston or Danse and who knows what else. Paladin Danse, handsome, successful, got two good eyes and all his teeth. And that Preston fella who don't say a word to me 'cept glare at me as if I got shit in my teeth. That fella relies on that slow-as-Christmas musket of his and it's gonna get him killed sure as if my name is Porter Gage. Never mind. Don't do no good to think about them. She's gone, but maybe she's comin' back real soon. I'll just get up, get dressed and take a tour of Nuka World. It'd make her real happy if she came back and I'd kept everything from blowing up.

'Course what she's got to face is the fact that these raiders aren't gonna be patting her on the back for much longer. They're an impatient and greedy bunch and all that time we spent making the park safe for them won't be enough. And like Red-eye always says, just one more score. Am I right? So while the kiddy park might keep those Pack animals happy for a while pretty soon it's gonna be  _squirrel_ and they'll be hunting for something more. As much as my pretty lady doesn't want to face that fact it's coming, the day is coming. And Shank ain't gonna be too happy if she says no to him. She's tough as they come, but I think she's in real danger of underestimating that guy.

What do I think I'll do if she decides to waste 'em all? Dunno. Ain't ready to face that yet.

_I wish she was here. I miss her. You're an idiot, Porter Gage._

A sweet good-morning-how'd-you-sleep-blow job, then I'd of gone to work on her until she never wanted to get out of bed, or away from my side...Now, goddammit there I go again pinning away like some damn kid for something that can't ever be mine. And what the living fuck would I do with it if I did have it? Soon as the first kid came along, it'd be no swearing in front of the children, honey. Don't drink too much, honey. Don't go out with those Pack boys, honey. Honey, can you stay with the kids while I go take care of those nasty Rust Devils shootin' up Safari Adventure”?

Fuck that. 'Ol Porter Gage ain't got no happy ending waiting for him and I knows it. So it's press on and get the job done. Am I right?

I stomped on my boots, drained the last of the whiskey outta the bottle and headed downstairs.

My head is full of plans for the day, like how I'm gonna jerk a knot in Nisha's tail over her poaching land between Nuka Galaxy and the areas just outside. Her idea of entry and exit gates ain't the same as mine. Second, I'll head over to share a morning beer, or two with Mason. He's got some ideas about building shelters that I want to hear. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Crazy as a glowing feral, but he's worth listening too. Plus, he's got the best still in the park.

While I'm thinking of all the good I'm gonna do and how pleased Nora will be when she does come home...what did I just say? Instead, the first thing I notice when I step out of the mountain is that guy hunched over a cooking pot and like a gut punch I think, a year ago this was his place. Maybe he had a family. Maybe kids and a wife. Had a small shop he took pride in. A man outta have something to be proud of I think to myself. Make a stand in the world and say this is mine. My shop. My woman. My kid.

Behind me, I hear one of those disciple crazies shouting at me to wait up. Ain't got time for the crazy ideas of those blood-sucking flesh eaters and suddenly the last person I want to talk to is Nisha. So instead of heading over to the amphitheater for a beer with Mason, I shouldered one of my rifles and headed out across the open land north of Nuka World.

I wonder what Nora is up to?


	3. While My Heart Stands Still

* * *

Three months gone by since Nora left Nuka World. I still remember that first morning after we'd spent the night together. It's the only thing that keeps me going. Even the clink of caps don't turn me on the way it used to. And my stupid brain won't stop making plans about the two of us. So I walk, and I think, and I wait. Ain't never missed anyone or anything as much as I miss her.

Sun was setting by the time I'd completed my daily ritual of walking the park. Even went out to check on those crazy Hublologists. They're still crazy. Didn't Nora do something for them away's back? She's always doing something for somebody. That's just her way. One night around a campfire she told me the story about those Hublologists. About how there was this guy named L. Ron Hubbard and how he created this religion called Scientology and how after two hundred years these Hublologists only knew his last name, but they made it about hub caps. I know I ain't doing the story justice, but she had me laughing until I just about pissed my pants.

Truth is, that night's starting to fade from my memory. Not what we did...no, I won't forget that for a long, long time. It's the what ifs that I'm missing and never got to understand. The what if she stayed with me. What if she looked at me the next morning, the same way she was staring at me while I ate my fill of her sex and plowed her righteously with my dick. Goddamn, the way she clung to me...

Ain't nothing but a waste of time to torture myself over her. She'll come back or she won't. I know she's busy with a hundred other things more important than old Porter Gage. I did fix up the rooms at the 'mountain. Had a couple of those Pack girls come over and give the place a scrub down. They offered me a blow job and probably anything else I could think of. Shit, my Nora, didn't know anything about, cause she's a lady. I ain't touched another woman since that night. I know it would've been easy and no one the wiser, but I shooed those Pack girls off like a good man would.

So here I am all alone after another night with my arms wrapped around her pillow. Like the love-drunk idiot, I must be a lay there awhile watching the morning sun send fingers of light through the windows and a breeze layered with the scent of mutfruit and grain through the windows. Shit, been through worse pain than this. Got work to do. I downed a beer and munched on a hunk of stale bread while I strapped on my armor. Just as I'm about to punch the elevator button, I heard shouting, then gunfire. Now, someone's hollering my name and folks pointing toward the entrance.

That's when I see it. Way off in the distance toward the visitor center there's a cloud of dust being churned up by I don't know what. A heard of Brahmin? Deathclaws on the hunt? I head back inside to grab the binoculars she left behind and what I see ruins my day and probably many days in the future.

“Cause what I see through those fancy glasses are Minutemen. Lot's of Minutemen and every single one of them's got a rifle on their shoulder glinting in the sun.

_Well, fuck me._

Now would be a real nice time for Nora to walk through the goddamn gate. So I'm watching for some sign of her and knowing wishing ain't gonna change the fact those Minutemen are headed our way.

I grabbed my rifle and hit the elevator button. Behind me, a door opened and closed. Something caught in my chest, and my feet stopped moving. The sounds from outside fade away. Shit, everything stopped including my ability to breathe.

“Gage?”

My first thought was she's here. Then because old Gage has been around the park a few times, I knew the likelihood of her jumping into my arms or on my dick were slim to none. And I was right, of course. There she stood exactly as I remembered her 'cept this time she's dressed in a Minuteman uniform and around the crown of her hat is a gold braid. That's right, I remind myself that she's their general.

I had no idea what to say, but I'm thinking this must be her answer to my question how long she'd make those raiders wait for an answer. Then it hit me, is Shank still alive? Before my thoughts got away from me, I wrapped my arms around her.

“Good to see you, girlie.”

“Good to see you, too.”

Then exactly as I feared she leaned away from me.

“Glad to see you is all, Nora. Didn't mean to get forward with you. I watched her eyes glistening in the early morning light. Outside the sounds of gunfire reached Nuka Town I could hear the sound of the Nukalurks clicking and chattering as they ran for cover.

One of my raiders probably a Disciple—they always was fucking cowards—screamed.

“Nora you know anything about this?” I waved my hand toward Nuka Town

“Gage,” she said looking up at me like she was willing me to understand. “I need you to listen.”

While she chose her words, I noticed her cheeks go pale and she rubbed her hand over her belly. Her belly? The last time I touched my Nora her stomach was hard and flat. Standing there with the light shining on her she glowed. I know. I know. But goddammit, I'm telling you she glowed.

“Nora? Ain't none of my business. But you okay? I mean are you...?” Shit, I can't even say the words. I shook the idea right outta my head. I can't believe what's right before my eyes. Behind me, the gunfire echoed off the stone walls of the small houses she built for my guys. My Nora is gonna betray me. All the things I taught her and all the plans we made. Fear, cold and sharp sliced through me. It hurts. How can I make it stop? She's guttin' me plain and simple.

“Gage, give me your hand.”

She's touching me and in spite of everything my body responds to the soft skin of her hand. She's got the calloused hands of a fighter, yet everything else about her is soft and feminine. When I didn't move, she took my hand and placed it on her belly.

“Yes, I'm pregnant.”

The blush that rose into her cheeks and the feeling that shot through me took my strength away and all I could think of was dropping to my knees and telling her how much I loved her and that if I was gonna be a daddy, then that was cool. It's the coolest fucking thing ever and I ain't lying about that. Don't care about who's dying in Nuka Town or why the Minutemen are here. I just want to love this amazing woman. I want to kiss this beautiful belly of hers every morning until I can finally hold our young'n in my arms. Still, of all the questions I should be asking all that comes outta my mouth is who's the father?

I watched her eyes widen, then they go really narrow, and I know that look. She's pissed as hell. I wonder if she's gonna drop me where I stand. 'Cause I know just how fast she can throw that knife she carries on her belt. Behind me, the elevator starts down, and she starts talking to me low and slow. I have to strain to hear her cause the sound of weapons and screaming is drowning out her words. Who's coming up that elevator.

“Gage. Listen to me. We're running out of time.”

No, I think. She's wrong. We'll figure this out together. “We got time, baby.” How wrong I was. I'd learned a long, long time ago not to trust anyone and now it's all coming back like a gut shot. Am I gonna give it all up just like my parents did or fight for what's mine?

The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled the air inside the room. Then I hear elevator stop and Mason's shouting my name as he charges into the room. So what's my plan? Do I need to have faith in my Nora or start directing my people to defend themselves? And just about the I realize this indecision is tearing me apart I hear Mason shout again. I tore myself away from Nora to watch his head explode in a shower of gore and paint and beads.

 _Shit just got_ real _fucking serious._

And right about then she took advantage of my hesitation by pressing her knife into my throat and backing me against a window. “Listen to me,” she shouted into my face. “You've got a choice. Come with me back to Sanctuary and be a father to our baby or go down with those raiders.”

Tears is running down her smooth cheeks and damned if I ain't crying too. “No, there's a third choice.” I'm choking on my words because there's all those lives down there that's been depending on me for years and this one young woman with all her courage and eyes I could just drown in and that baby. “There's you and me and that life that's growing inside you. We'll head north, baby. I seen some nice spots up there. Even an old vault. No one is there. We can hide out...”

But I know it while the words come of my mouth. I ain't never gonna work 'cause if the Minutemen didn't come after us, the Brotherhood would. That fellow Deacon, he's in love with her, too. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. He ain't hiding nothing behind those silly glasses of his.

“You killed Shank yourself, didn't you?” I asked knowing the answer.

She scrubbed her face with her sleeve before she spoke. “You know I had to.”

“You're the only one is this whole fucking Commonwealth with the courage to take him on. You are a wonder.” I had to laugh. I had to. Anyway, time for tears and regret was over. Time for wishes and hopes was over. Raiders can't exist in the same space as settlers. Most of 'em are as psycho as they come. Even Mason was as crazy as a radiated ghoul on psycho, but Mason? Goddammit.

_Just, Goddammit._

The door flew open with a bang that caught us unaware and here comes Nisha head down like a charging Brahmin. Right then, everything slowed down 'cause right behind her is Preston Garvey and that MacCready fellow. Instead of holding my hands up, like would've been the smart thing to do I put Nora behind me and stood my ground. Below us, I hear the screams of the dying raiders. They really didn't have a chance. I know that. Don't think I don't.

It's the sight of MacCready picking Nisha up by the edge of her helmet tossing her down like a sack of tatos that stops me cold. She snarled at him and tried to get up. Then quick as you please he puts a bullet directly into her face.

There's no going to Sanctuary with my Nora. There's no Nuka World run by Raiders partying by night and raping and pillaging my day. There's nothing but this beautiful girl staring at me, with her clean white teeth, smart as any I've met and the baby she and I made together. Guess this decision was made for me the day I took off from my parent's farm.

“MacCready!” I shouted loud enough to get his attention.

“Made your decision yet?”

“Fuck you. You know what I'm going through here, just like you know there's no way out for me. You can promise me something though. Man to man.”

He calmly jacked another round into the chamber of his .308 and nodded. So then it's like we're the only ones in the room. I don't hear Nora warning me, the sound of her tears or the way she's grabbing my arm. The sound of fighting faded away. Preston cranked his laser musket as far as it would go.

Two Minutemen took Nora by the arms and led her out of the room. Good, she and the baby won't be scarred by this.

“Gage. We can work this out. Please don't...”

“I got no other choice, baby. I ain't good enough for you. Nothing but a criminal. But I can make sure that baby gets a better life 'cause I won't be in it. I love you, baby. I'll love you until the day I die.” She screamed my name when the door closed on her. Once she was safely out of the room a weird kinda calmness settled into my bones. I'm sorry I made her cry though. I wish maybe she said I love you back. What am I saying? That shit ain't for a man like Porter Gage. Turns a man to mush.

“MacCready, you take care of my Nora. Okay?”

“You have my word, Gage.”

And that's all I needed to hear. I took a deep breath, took a long look at what was left of Nisha and Mason. It's been a good run, I thought to myself.

“Hey, Preston...MacCready. I'm gonna use this elevator to go down and fight with my boys. You gotta do what you gotta do. True for all of us, I reckon.”

Below me were bodies of dead or dying Raiders. The pond was so choked with blood even the Mirelurk wouldn't go back in. I noticed Maggie's blond hair floating in the scummy water. So she's gone, too. William's probably right there beside her.

Gonna go help my guys now. They always did need someone to tell them which fucking end was up. I punched the elevator button with the butt of my rifle. It's gonna be a real pretty day, I think just as MacCready's bullet enters my chest. It goes deep, and I wonder why he didn't just shoot me in the head. Ain't like him to miss. Then I go tumbling through the sunlight slanting sideways in a pretty kind of way through the buildings. It all stops a second later.

Maybe I did always want a boy to call my own. I'd raise him good, too. Wonder if she'll name him after his dad? Porter Gage is a fine name. But even that regret fades away. I feel my last breath get knocked out of my body and everything goes dark.

For the first time in my life, I'm at peace. Wonder how long it'll last?


End file.
